100 Theme WHONIVERSE
by PartumAnimas
Summary: 100 theme challenge, 100 different fan fics that will be based around doctor who and/or torchwood.
1. Theme One Introduction

An alarm clock reads 6:03am as its green light flashes on and off: illuminating a small, plain room for no longer than a second before it plunges it back into darkness. Two men lay in each other's arms, silent; one in deep slumber, the other on the brink of waking. It is a small excuse for a bedroom, but it does its job. A modest wardrobe, containing no more than half a dozen items of clothing, takes up almost an entire wall. The only other objects residing in this mysterious room are a single bed, which just about fits the two men's bodies, and a wooden bedside table. An understated light bulb hangs loosely in the corner of the ceiling, though it is rarely used.

The alarm clock now reads 6:04am and the second man's ears suddenly prick up. It is a strange noise, not one he had heard before, but he still considers it important and gently nudges the man asleep next to him while he opens his eyes. The pale blue irises are greeted with a sharp shooting pain as the surprisingly bright green light bids him good morning. He sleepily whispers to his lover, "Jack...Jack that noise? Do you know it?" The other man begrudgingly sits up and stares blankly at nothing in particular as he listens. He gasps as realisation hits him.

Without a single word, Jack jumps up, stands up on the bed and pulls himself through the hatch in the ceiling, all the while his lover is gazing at him in bewilderment. "Ianto! Quickly, follow me..." Ianto does as he's told and runs after the 51st century time agent sprinting towards the invisible lift. "Jack, what an earth are you doing?! It's freezing outside, and we're in boxers!" pants the half naked coffee boy as they reach the concrete block. "Just come on. No time." Jack drags Ianto onto the slab and it levitates, defying gravity, as if by magic. Its stops, and there it is.

Ianto shivers as he stares at the blue police box, wondering how it had gotten there; it certainly wasn't there the night before. Jack takes a step forwards and bangs his fist enthusiastically onto the wood. "Doctor! Doctor!"

"Doctor?" thinks Ianto, "_The _Doctor?" He shivers again, not from the cold this time but at the thought of his Jack leaving him again, forever. The door swings open to reveal a man; he looks as though he is in his thirties and was wearing a brown pinstripe suit, along with a tall brown coat. "Jack Harkness." The doctor says simply with a smile and a brief hug. Ianto is fixated on this man, this Doctor; he isn't what he had expected at all. He can't stop staring, and thinks it's odd that the doctor hasn't looked at him yet. Ianto feels invisible before he realises he is, he steps off the pavement. "Oh and you are?"

"Jones. Ianto Jones."

Jack smiles as he hears those three familiar words, noticing Ianto wasn't quite as confident saying it this time. It might have had something do to with the amount of skin the Welshman was showing a total stranger. Jack watches as his two favourite men shake hands for the first time, and enjoys the view.


	2. Theme Two Dreams

Jack was here once again, someone he loved dying because of him. He had seen this so many times before: too many times. Why can't he just learn his lesson? Why does everyone have to die while he lives on? "It's all my fault." He states. It always was. He led people straight into danger, fully knowing the risk he didn't have to make, the risk that everyone else did.

"No it's not." Ianto spoke, his voice hollow and sorrowful; Jack only wished he could believe him.

"Don't speak, save your breath." He didn't want to waste their final moments together disagreeing. He placed his hand onto his lover's cheek, savouring each hair, curve and pore, even the scar. Ianto gasped for tainted air, killing himself faster just to whisper those three words. "I love you."

Jack shook his head subtly out of panic, "don't."- One word to say so much. Don't love me. Don't leave me. Don't talk. Don't die. Jack wanted to say I love you back, he desperately wondered why he couldn't. Because he did: he did love Ianto. Every witty remark, every caress, every one of those adorable smiles, the suits, the coffee, the sex... he loved every single thing about the beautiful Welshman that lay dying in his arms.

Ianto's eyes started to close, his breath weakening even more so, and his head fell back in defeat.

Jack wouldn't let it happen yet. He started to gently rock Ianto from side to side. "Ianto...Ianto. Ianto stay with me. Stay with me please... stay with me! Stay with me, please!" the rocking evolved into shaking with jack's growing desperation. Ianto's eyes opened once again and jack's heart skipped a beat. _Thank God._

Ianto looked into Jack's panicking eyes, "hey." He said, trying to hide the pain in his voice: just like Ianto to comfort Jack when _he_ was the one dying. "It was...good yeah?" he needed confirmation, a way of knowing his life wasn't a total waste. He needed meaning.

"Yeah." Jack replied, wanting to say so much more, but not having the time. Sure, beautiful, amazing, spectacular...never just good. Ianto could now hardly control himself from sobbing; all his strength was keeping him breathing. "Don't forget me..." he begged as he felt his body tiring. The thought of jack forgetting him made him want to die.

"Never could." Jack said; his voice was sure and truthful. Jack looked into Ianto's eyes; the blue irises were drowning in tears, full of pain, loss and disbelief. "A thousand year's time... you won't remember me..." Reasoning led him to believe so but his soul begged him to be wrong.

"Yes I will, I promise." Jack Harkness made a vow to himself as he said those words; he would never forget Ianto Jones, not in a million years. Ianto always trusted Jack, he knew he would keep his promise...he always did. And with that thought, he finally gave into the darkness.

"Ianto...Ianto? Don't go. Don't leave me please... Please... Don't-" Anger consumed him, he was angry at himself for letting this happen, angry at the world for taking his Yan away. Then it spoke.

"You will die, and tomorrow...your people will deliver the children."

If he had the strength he would have entered that tank, all guns, fists, screams blazing. But he couldn't bear to let go of Ianto.

He bent his head down, took in what he knew to be his last breath for now, and kiss the lifeless Ianto. Hoping for the near impossible. He then could hold on no longer and gently collapsed onto the floor, next to his lost lover. Dead.

*~*~*

"Jack? Jack...wake up you're crying...wake up!"

He could recognise that voice anywhere, and he woke suddenly with a loud gasp, as if, once again, he was awaking from the dead. He familiarised himself with where he was: on the bed in Ianto's apartment. Ianto was sitting up, leaning over his body; eyes full of concern... and life. "Are you alright Jack?" Worry was etched onto his beautiful face while Jack just smiled.

"Bad dream." Okay, that was an understatement. "The worst nightmare I have ever had during my time on this earth." That was more like it.

Ianto stroked Jack's cheek as an act of comfort and wiped away the tear stains. "About?"

"You." Jack whispered as he pushed himself harder against the feel of Ianto's hand, the tea boy raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I'm not that bad am I?" he questioned.

Jack slowly looked deep into Ianto's eyes, sadness returning to him as he thought about the dream. "I thought I lost you... I-I did lose you." Another tear escaped his eyelids; Ianto gave him a weak smile of sympathy and lent into kiss him: a small, romantic kiss before he held Jack tightly in his arms and whispered, "I'm right here."

*~*~*

_Sometime later that night..._

Jack studied Ianto, sleeping and facing away from him. He watched the body move up and down with each breath, proving that he was alive. Jack couldn't go back to sleep just yet. He needed to watch Ianto. Jack thought more about the dream, and realised what he would feel like if Ianto died before he had a chance to say it.

"I love you Ianto Jones, I honestly do." Though he figured he better say it to the conscious Ianto sometime soon.

But in fact, Ianto had been awake all along; ready to comfort Jack at any given moment. When he heard jack speak, he didn't reply, didn't respond in any way visible to Jack. He just smiled, a single tear crawling down his cheek. Jack loved him. And with that thought, he closed his eyes and gave into the darkness, until another day with Captain Jack Harkness began.


End file.
